


Just let me love you (when your heart is tired)

by vearnel



Category: Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vearnel/pseuds/vearnel
Summary: Becky has the nightmare.





	Just let me love you (when your heart is tired)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, I know it may suck. Just.. be patient… or no tell me everything you think about it. (u know what sucks more than this fic? My grammar.)  
> Enjoy!

When Charlotte wakes up she has no idea what’s going on. It’s 3 a.m, the sun slowly rises but the whole world’s still sleeping, everything around her seems so grey, so peaceful. It takes few moments and weak kick on her leg before she realizes what happenned. Now she can not only feel it but hear it too. The gasps behind Charlotte’s back become increasingly loud and she knows what happenned.

Becky has a nightmare.

It occours often, really often. In Charlotte’s view too often but now she has no time to think about this. she has other thing to do. She has to wake Becky up. This is her mission. She has to shoo all Becky’s demons away.

As fast as it’s possible Charlotte turns herself. And god what she sees. She wishes she could never see this anymore, she does every single time, when it happens.

Her Becky, the love of her life, with face in tears, so helpless, so vulnerable, so afraid of something in her mind, with no chance to defeatit by herself. But Charlotte knows she can help, she can defeat it for Becky, she can rescue her from it. Becky cries more and it breaks Charlotte’s heart. So she does it. She decides to save Becky from whatever she has to.

First slowly, like with something extremely fragile, Charlotte grasps Becky’s hands and she feels something. She feels how they’re shaking. This breaks her heart but she needs to continue.

‘‘Becky…’‘ she whispers, hoping it’ll help. But it doeasn’t.’‘Becks, come on.’’ she says, rubbing Becky’s hands.’‘You need to wake up. For me.’‘

Still nothing but Charlotte has another idea. She lets go Becky hands, brushes her tears and hair away from her face, a little louder says her name again. Again and again, every time louder than before.

And it finally works. Becky jumps up and breathes rapidly but Charlottte holds her. Becky’s so scared but Charlotte holds her.

Becky has no idea what happened, she starts crying but Charlotte holds her. So tightly.

Becky snuggles Charlotte and blonde still holds her. Charlotte can feel Becky’s breath and she holds her closer, ‘‘Shhh, it’s alright.’‘ Charlotte says when she feels becky’s tears on her t-shirt.’‘Everything’s okay babe, no-one can hurt you now, you’re safe with me.’‘ she adds, kissing Becky’s forehead.’‘You know it, right?’‘ Charlotte asks, catching Becky face, brushing rest of her tears. ‘‘Right?’‘

Becky gives her a nod, not looking Charlotte in the eyes. Her ginger hair trumbles her face as curtain.

‘‘Hey, talk to me.’‘ Charlotte asks softly.

‘‘It’s alright, everything is alright.’‘ Becky responds after the moment of silence.

Her response is so quiet. Almost inaudible. Becky looks so broken, so hurt, like world after the storm. There’s no happines, just pain. Charlotte wants to take over all Becky’s pain, every inch of it. Just to make sure Becky’ll be happy.

Because if it make Becky safe and happy for the rest of her life, Charlotte can do this. She can sacrifate herself for Becky’s happiness, she can suffer her whole life if it make her girl happy. Charlotte huges Becky again, hoping it’ll make her girl feel better. Slowly lying down with Becky in her arms, coveres them with sheets.

‘’It’s okay baby girl, you’re safe.’‘ she say, stroking Becky’s hair. In Charlotte’s arms she seems so small.

‘‘I’m sorry Charlie.’‘ Becky whispers unexpectedly. If her voice reflects her state, she must feel terrible.

‘‘What? What’s you’re talking about?’‘

‘‘I woke you up, didn’t I?''

‘‘Yes, but darling, it doesn’t matter..’‘

‘‘Again Charlotte’‘ she lays herself on pillow she slept before.

’‘I did that again. It always me. Only because of me, you can’t sleep quietly.’‘

‘‘Stop blaming yourself Becky.’‘

‘‘I’m not blaming myself, I try to prove a point. You-you’re always with me, always holds me, wokes me up, hugs me, cheers me, speaks to me and-and all I can do is-is just waking you up in the middle of the night. I-I don’t get it Charlotte, why? Why are you doing this? Why you just don’t go to another room, ignoring me, why?’‘

‘‘Becky, Becky, Becky.’‘ Charlotte starts slowly.’‘You don’t get it? You don’t get why I hold you every time? Maybe because I love you too much to let you suffer. Certainly because I love you.’‘ she says, lying her head opposite Becky’s.

Now their eyes are evenely matched. Becky looks like she can’t beleieve in what Charlotte said and Charlotte, she just smiles, strokes her cheek and blushes her hair away once again.

After a while Becky falls asleep and Charlotte looks at her with the same smile. She can do this forever, because Becky finally looks like nothing hurt her before. So soft, still vulnerable but now, in right way. Without a barrier made of false lashes, make-up and The Man personality, it’s just Becky herself, at her softest. Becky sleeping peacefully.

And it makes Charlotte feel better. She kisses Beckys forehead one last time and falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: red-headeddevil


End file.
